A ghost from the past
by KelaBelle
Summary: Jenny hasn't seen Nate in years as he became famous and moved away from everyone what happens when he returns with news.


_One shot- Nenny_

Jenny hasn't seen Nate in years as he became famous and moved away from everyone what happens when he returns with news.

**Authors Note**:_Review Please._

**A Ghost From the past**

* * *

It was when she was 14 she first saw him those big blue eyes she couldn't resist. She remembered the first time he smiled at her,talked to her, and most importantly kissed her. That was over 10 years ago now since the first time she met him.  
And Blair told her only minutes ago he was moving back in town. 5 years ago he moved away he became a famous movie star he didn't say goodbye to anyone he just moved away like that and jenny knew why. '' Did you hear what I just said'' Blair asked irrupting her thoughts. Since the argument they had many years ago Jenny and Blair had become very close friends since Chuck left her and she had no one else and also since Dan and Serena moved to England a year ago on promotion work.

''Oh Yeah, Yeah sure I did whens he coming back in town'' Jenny asked.

''Oh in about 5 minutes'' Hearing this Jenny spitted out her drink.

''What in about 5 minutes are you joking, Blair why have you only just told me this'' Jenny questioned quite angry.

''Because I only found out a hour ago by Chuck Bastard he only just then decided to tell me because hes a jerk like that and anyway why do you care so much its only Nate unless its because hes became famous'' Blair told her winking.

''Oh no, just surprised I suppose''

''Right well let's make extra drinks he should be coming here any second now'' She smiled that's when the door knocked.

''That should be him I'll get the door'' With that Blair opened the door shocked by what she was seeing.

''Hey Nate who's the little girl'' Blair asked referring to the little blond girl holding Nate's hand this is when Jenny stood.

''Shes my daughter Elle'' He told her.

''Wow well aren't you a pretty little thing'' Blair told the girl. '' Come in there someone else you might want to see while your here'' With that Nate walked in to see Jenny on the sofa.

''Jenny'' Was all he said.

''Hey Nate'' That's when she the little girl inside she felt like crying but she knew she couldn't especially in front of Nate.

''What are you doing here'' He asked.

''I came to talk to Blair''

''Oh never knew you to hanged out''

''Yeah well allots happened since you have been gone Nate allot we need to catch up on'' Blair interrupted the conversation joining in.

''Right well I've been busy these years as you know''

''Sure you did that's why there was no phone call no email no text message you just leave you didn't even say goodbye to your friends how is the famous life Nate'' Jenny asked him.

''Its good thanks and I have my reasons why I didn't say goodbye which you know of Jenny which I would not like to discuss right now''

''Whatever Nate you scared you don't want Blair to know''

''Want me to know what guys what the hell is going on'' She asked.

''Not now Blair will you stay with Elle a minute I need a word with Jenny''

''Sure I will but I want a explanation later'' Blair moaned.  
With that Jenny and Nate went into Blairs bedroom.

''Why did you come back Nate I mean you haven't been back for 5 Years why come back now I mean come on I haven;t saw my daughter in 5 years why did you leave with her and never let me actually get to see her shes my daughter to you know'' With that Jenny started crying.

''You was doing drugs as soon as she was born I couldn't let my daughter be by drugs that would of destroyed her it was the best thing to do'' He shouted back.

''So she is still my daughter I get a right to see her''

''Actually you don't the judges said you can;t have anything to do with her and also I'm getting married soon and my fiance will come her new mom she will hear nothing of you do you understand'' And with that Nate walked out the door there he was again Nate Archibald always winning a argument.

* * *

_So it wasn't Much but to make it easier to understand they had a child together and Jenny became a druggie and I'm thinking of doing a story off the one shot to explain what will happen and that if you think I should review and tell me on your thoughts thankyou. Love K._


End file.
